Fire Of the Heart
by VenaHope
Summary: A young girl finds herself in Naruto with strange fire abilities. She swears she won't mess with the plot, but fate has other plans.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

A young girl walked through dirt streets, ducking into a forest area, she gripped at her necklaced, shaking slightly. Everything around her was different. Animated.

She shivered, her bright green eyes wide in fear, and fascination. Only moments ago, she'd been in her camp, now, she was not. She was in some anime.

She knew some Japanese, so after asking where she was. The Huki Village of the Fire Country.

She'd flitted through her mind, then she came realize, Naruto was great possibility. Then after asking around about Shinobi, she realized, she was correct.

She was indeed in Naruto. First she made sure invent an alias to blend in better. She finally decided on Suki Hara. Or Hara Suki.

Suki was in the fire country. She wanted to get to Konoha. Why? Well she was Naruto, ergo, it'd be nice to see when she was. She couldn't risk asking to many questions.

She knew Konoha's location thanks being a avid fan of it. Suki simply set off onto the rode, on her way to the Ninja Village.

* * *

Suki POV

Oh my god. When am I going to get there?

I'd been walking for days, I knew getting to Konoha to find when I was and watch as the anime went on. Now. as far as food, let's just say I'm glad I was camping.

I have about three days worth of food, a week if I only eat a little. My focus was on water. I can live without food longer than water.

I'd build camps once night falls, I started stretching, and exercising by running and/or jogging.

However, around the second day, while trying to start a fire to keep warm and wild animals away. I doubted I'd be attacked by ninja, I was just a girl. Why would they?

Unless they were rapists but Leaf Ninja didn't seem like that type of scum. Sound Ninja maybe. But if that were case, it most likely be to grab me up for there leader as some lab rat.

Anyway, what happened was, I created a fire, with my hands. It was like fire bending. I played with fire for the rest of the night, burning the camp area, and some of the tree around me.

My fire was wild, out of control, it destroyed everything around me when I tried to use it again after packing up camp.

The fire destroyed the trees in surrounding area, created fire like crater, leaving scorch marks for about fifteen meters.

I, of course, opted that using this power was bad idea. I could light a fire, and create a fire ball, but if I used more power, then I lost control.

When I finally arrived at the Konoha gates, I nearly passes out.

"Please state your name and Business." I sighed. I knew, if I wanted to learn control, to learn how I would control my fire, I would need training.

"My name is Hara Suki, and I've come to speak with the Hokage." I said. They looked at each other. "It's regarding a certain ability I posses." I told them.

"What ability?" Asked one them, clearly suspicious. "If you don't mind, I would prefer to show only the Hokage." I said.

They looked at each. Soon enough though, I was taken to the Hokage.

The old man looked up from his desk, smoking his pipe.

"I've been informed you wish to speak with me regarding an ability. What is it?" He asked. I quickly formed fire in my hand, showing it to him.

"Since we are indoors, I can only show you this without risking the safety of everyone in this building. It tends to burn out of control and destroys everything in it's path. I've had this ability for... about three days. I need to learn how to control it." I said.

"So you came to Konoha for help." Said the Hokage. I nodded.

After some talk, it was decided I would be trained. I would meet my teacher a training ground 34.

Since I would be training as Konoha Ninja, and I was 14... I ended up in an apartment. I settled in, and then went on my way to the training ground early next day.

I arrived, sat down... and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

For crying out loud, it's been a two hours.

Wait... Kakashi.

I got Kakashi didn't I? Well, I better start on the stretches and breathing exercising.

After about another hour, I was tired of that, so I ended up tossing little fire balls around. I couldn't do anything else without risking burning everything down.

Finally Kakashi showed up.

"So your my new student." I was sitting in meditation position, surrounded by fires.

I looked up at Kakashi Hatake. "Yes, who are you?" I asked. I stood up, looking at the ninja.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake." He said. "Let's begin."

* * *

 **This is the Prologue. After this there will be time skip going over about a year, starting around the Chunnin Exams.**

 **Suki will be entering the exam with her team. Kakashi tutored her until she had control over her powers, as well as her Chakra. However, since she is from our world, she has little to no Chakra. I gave her fire powers, so that she could survive in the ninja world and defend herself.**

 **She has the ability of fire control.**

 **She can't be burned by any form of fire, Chakra or otherwise.**

 **She is immune to Genjutsu.**

 **She isn't effect by the Sharingan., because it's kinda like Genjutsu.  
**

 **She isn't effected by Jutsu that involves using your opponents chakra against since she doesn't have any.**

 **However, she is human, she can be cut, stabbed, punched, hurt etc.**

 **Suki's fire can heal small injuries, and with practice, larger wounds.**


	2. Chapter 2 Chunnin Exams: Death Forest

"The Chunnin Exams. Great..." I sighed. Starring at the vast sea of weirdos.

My teammates, Kuro Ayashi and Hiro Matsui. We had arrived early at the place, taking the front seats.

I made sure not to have any contact with Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto. Kakashi was already a risk.

We were currently taking the first test.

I sat starring at my nails, while Hiro filled out the answers like the nerd he is, and Kuro cheated.

It was really disappointing as far as entertainment goes. I did light Kabuto's hair on fire so I supposed that was plus.

He wasn't near me, so it didn't look like it was me. Next came the second round. Anko broke through the wall of the class room, and gather us all in front of the Forest of Death.

I'd been here previously so I knew my way around. It was one of places I could use my flames freely.

I knew I had to come out of my shell to survive.

I sighed, fire coming from my mouth as I stared at a certain grass nin. He/she met my gaze.

Kuro stepped in front of me calling my name.

"Suki, come on. We have to sign our contacts." He called.

I sighed. "Well, let's go then." I said, following him.

"You know, you know your useless right? You can't use jutsu, and then your no good with anything, freak." Said Kuro.

"Kuro, this is not the time." Said Hiro.

He glared at me.

Kuro and I, did not get along. He thinks I'm weak, when really, I'm just different.

We entered the forest.

"Try not to die, useless." Said Kuro.

"I'm not useless, idiot." I said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." I glared at him, doing nothing.

"See? Useless idiot, typical of a girl." He said.

With a growl, I launched myself at the silver haired asshole. Hiro grabbed me by the waste, hosting me over his shoulder, rather used to my random attacks.

"Kuro, apologize to Suki, Suki, please don't attempt to cut Kuro's, er, jewels, again." Said Hiro.

"Let me at him!" I almost yelled, but remembered where we are, and calmed down.

"Sorry." Muttered Kuro.

I huffed and walked forward. After about a few minutes of walking, we made it to clearing. It was quiet. To Quiet.

Suddenly a Kunai flew past me, narrowly missing my face.

I tenses, as Kuro and Hiro pulled out Kunai, I pulled out my sword.

What? Oh, I forgot to mention I got a Katana, since I couldn't use Jutsu or Chakra and didn't want to use my fire powers much.

I was grabbed from behind, but I swiftly brought my leg upwards, kicking him in where the sun don't shine. Then turning around, and stabbing him in the neck swiftly.

I jumped back, watching him fall to the ground, blood flowing from his wound. I was shaking slightly.

This was not my first kill.

But, I mean, I still killed... no, no, I can't think about this now. I walked over to him, and searched him for a scroll, quickly finding it.

I tucked it away in my pocket. The ninja's teammate, upon seeing there dead comrade, left, no longer able to continue.

"Come on." I said, walking past Hiro. "It was Heaven Scroll. Now we need to get to the tower."

We set off, and I prayed we wouldn't run into Orochimaru or Gaara.

Because if we did, I'm not sure I could fight off Gaara, let alone a freaking Sannin. I might be able to hold off Gaara long enough for everyone to escape.

Maybe.

* * *

 **Oohhh, will she or will she not run into either Ninja? Let's be honest, Gaara vs Suki would be fun, as specially if she decided to flirt with him.**

 **Or let's talk how the hell she would survive an encounter with Orochimaru. I'm working out the, how the hell will she survive and so far I've come up with, nothing. The only reason he let Team Seven live, was so Sasuke could make it through to the the finals. He has little to no use of Suki (Except as an experiment if he finds out about her powers. Or sees them. Which is likely because Suki will try to defend herself should she come across the snake.) Or she could meet Kabuto... eh, nah, she already set his hair on fire. Sorry the chapter's so short, please leave a review on who you think she should come across.**


End file.
